Ángel de la guarda
by Azuzziken
Summary: Songfic MiaxDiego. Basado en la cancion "Your Guardian Angel", de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Godot visita el cementerio y reflexiona sobre su pasado...Traducción de mi propio fic Your Guardian Angel Ahora no hay excusas para no leer! Dejad reviews :DD


**Hola holaaa!! : D**

**Bueno gentecilla, aki esta mi nuevo fic! Un poco de Miego, por ser mi segunda pareja favorita por detras del Edgeworthxvon Karma... Este fic lo escribi originalmente en ingles, y bueno, aki esta la adaptacion! Ha kedado un poco mas largo, asi como 30 palabras, os va a dar la pereza por eso? xD espero ke no...Lo ke si ke espero es ke os guste, ke escucheis la cancion (de verdad, es preciosa *m*) y ke no os pase como a mi, ke acabe llorando segun escribia... Soy una blandaaaaaa ;3; Pero bueno, habra ke aceptarlo, no? En fin, volvere pronto y con Recuerdos! Oh Yeah! esperadlo a partir de la primera semana de Diciembre...CUANDO AZU SE LIBRA DE LOS EXAMENES Y SE INSPIRA ES UNA MAKINAAA! xD Ademas, me ha motivado el hecho de ke Recuerdos se haya convertido en el fic con mas reviews de todo el fandom *se sonroja* muchas gracias...**

**Pero bueno, esto no es recuerdos, es el ángel de la guarda! Asi ke hala, sacad los kleenex y abrid youtube, ke gana mucho el no leer la letra sola...**

**Un kis!**

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo entre las tumbas del cementerio. En sus manos, un ramo de rosas blancas se estremecía con cada uno de sus pasos. Entre los níveos pétalos yacía escondida una rosa roja, aunque su visor no le permitía verla. Godot giró a la izquierda, acercándose a su destino: Un nicho modesto, con el nombre 'Mia Fey' escrito sobre él. Se arrodilló frente a éste y quitó la suciedad del cristal que cubría una pequeña fotografía. Ella sonreía, como si le estuviera agradeciendo su visita.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

Él recordó el día que había sacado esa foto. Había sido el día en que ella había sonreído por primera vez desde el caso de Terry Fawles. Tras aquel nefasto primer juicio se había tomado una semana de descanso, la cual seguramente habría desperdiciado en el sofá de su apartamento. Ella nunca se lo había confirmado, pero él estaba convencido de que así había sido. El día que se reincorporó al trabajo tenía unas ojeras terribles, y ni siquiera había tratado de esconderlas bajo maquillaje alguno. Él irrumpió en su despacho, para encontrársela echando una cabezada sobre su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y vio sus mejillas, aún medio húmedas de haber estado llorando. Tras un instante, Mia despertó para encontrárselo a medio palmo de su cara, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y retrocediera rápidamente. "¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" le preguntó. Él esbozó una de sus sonrisas, observando lo agitado de su respiración.

"Vine a traerte una de mis mezclas" respondió, sin dejar de sonreírse. "No tienes buen aspecto, Gatita. A lo mejor deberías tomarte otra semanita de descanso." Añadió, mientras le tendía una de las tazas que había traído consigo. Ella la aceptó y tomo un sorbo, con delicadeza. "Está bueno" dijo tímidamente, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa. "Gracias, Diego…"

Le había sacado aquella foto con su teléfono sin permiso, y justamente aquella imagen se había vuelto su favorita de todas las que tenía de ella. Pocos meses después de aquel momento él la había abandonado aun contra su voluntad, atrapado en una cama por el veneno ingerido. Y para cuando logró despertarse, Mia no estaba. Asesinada, y él ni se había enterado. La había abandonado en el peor momento, y ahora ella ya se había ido.

_And now that I'm strong I can figure out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…_

La última vez que la había visto había sido mientras la canalizaba su prima Pearl y, a pesar de la ropa inapropiada y aquel peinado con el cual no estaba acostumbrado a verla, era la misma Mia de sus recuerdos. Por un momento, fue como si en realidad ella nunca se hubiera ido. Como si todas las cosas que habían disfrutado juntos –los abrazos y los besos, las largas noches previas a los juicios, bañándose en el aroma a café- fueran tan recientes y cercanas que aún fuera capaz de sentir el tacto sedoso de su pelo deslizándose entre las yemas de sus dedos. Antes de Mia, Diego nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer capaz de hacerle sentir de la manera que lo hacía ella; como si toda la belleza del mundo se volviera algo tosco y simple al compararla con ella. Su sonrisa era la luz que le guiaba en su oscuridad interior.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Todo había sido por su culpa. Tendría que haberse olvidado de aquella maldita Dahlia Hawthorne. Ella había logrado hacerle caer en sus redes, y de repente, los siguientes cinco años de su vida se desintegraron en un sorbo de su bebida. El mundo que hasta ese momento había conocido nunca volvería, puesto que Mia se lo llevó con ella a la tumba. Y, otra vez, él se echaba la culpa de aquello.

Cuando despertó, entre los objetos personales que le devolvió el hospital había algo que no recordaba como suyo. Era un pequeño diario. Al abrirlo, reconoció la letra de Mia. Aquel libro resultó ser un diario que ella le escribía cada vez que iba a visitarle a su habitación. La última de las entradas seguía grabada a fuego en su memoria.

"_Buenas noches, Diego._

_Siento mucho no haber venido a visitarte en tanto tiempo. Lo siento de verdad. Desde que Nick ha empezado a trabajar conmigo en el bufete, he estado bastante ocupada. Es buen chico, pero aún necesita que le echen una mano en muchas cosas. De todos modos, estoy contenta con él, es muy agradable, y a veces me recuerda a Maya. Creo que sin duda harían buena pareja si se conocieran. ¿Qué me dices, debería de presentar a esos dos? Estaría bien pasar tiempo los cuatro juntos. _

_Por lo demás, hoy estoy bastante cansada. Anoche White volvió a llamarme. Ha descubierto lo tuyo, y ahora amenaza con filtrar a los medios que Dahlia no logró matarte. Sabes lo que eso supondría, pero si le anulan la condena podría incluso terminar en la calle. Tengo miedo de que eso ocurra, Diego. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_En fin, supongo que no debería de comerme la cabeza con estos temas, y menos agobiarte a ti con ellos. A fin de cuentas, todo habrá acabado una vez te recuperes, o sea que para cuando leas esto ya no habrá razón para preocuparse, ¿no? Hm…Antes, de camino al hospital, me acordé de que tengo que volver al bufete esta noche, he quedado con Maya para que se lleve la estatua con los documentos con ella a la aldea Kurain. Así estarán más a salvo que conmigo. Viendo la hora que es, debería de irme o si no llegaré tarde. Te juro que volveré mañana de visita. Te quiero, cielo. _

_Mia."_

Godot retiró las flores secas del jarrón adherido al nicho, y metió el ramo nuevo en su lugar. Después, se dirigió a la fuente a por una regadera. La llenó y volvió con ella hacia el nicho para regarlas, y que durasen un poco más a ser posible. Antes, él nunca le regalaba flores; sin embargo, esto parecía haberse vuelto casi una costumbre últimamente. De hecho, ahora las sembraba él mismo, e incluso leía sobre botánica en sus ratos libres. Ahora ya tenía cierta habilidad, pero su primer intento habría acabado en tragedia sin la ayuda de Mia. A cambio de su ayuda, él le había regalado aquella planta, y según lo que había alcanzado a investigar, Mia se la había llevado con ella cuando abrió su bufete. Godot estaba seguro de que su querida Charley no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir con el estúpido de Trite cuidando de ella. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía si había llegado a sobrevivir a Mia. A lo mejor había pasado demasiado tiempo y el mundo se había quedado sin sitio para Charley, de la misma manera que él ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Pensativo, se levantó para sacudir la suciedad de sus rodillas y posteriormente alejarse de la tumba de Mia.

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling, all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one…._

Godot se sentó al fondo del vagón. Había poca gente en el tren, y la mayoría estaba concentrada en la zona frontal. No le gustaba rodearse de extraños. La mayoría lo pintarían como alguien sospechoso, con el cabello prematuramente blanco y el extraño visor en el cuerpo de un hombre joven, lo que realmente era. Godot no miraba por la ventana, como solía hacer el resto de la gente. La luz rojiza del crepúsculo hacía que las cosas fueran casi imposibles de distinguir en la distancia. La mayor parte del trayecto la asó con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo y pensando en Mia y en su hermana, Maya Fey. ¿Había tenido la intención de protegerla, o lo que hizo lo hizo por el puro deseo de venganza? No podía saberlo. Alzó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Necesitaba un café.

Por suerte, sólo estaba a una parada de la suya. Tras apearse del tren fue directamente hacia su casa. Entró al edificio y tomó el ascensor. Para su sorpresa, había alguien en el descansillo de su piso. Una figura femenina vestida de lila y con el pelo recogido en un moño de forma característica se mordía constantemente el pulgar mientras que llamaba al timbre con la otra mano. Salió del ascensor y la luz se extinguió tras él.

"¿Srta. Fey?" preguntó. La joven se dio la vuelta con la mano tapándose la boca en señal de sorpresa, para luego sonreír ampliamente: "¡Señor Armando! ¡No sabía que no estaba usted en casa!" dijo. Él se guardó una de sus antiguas muecas. "Pasa conmigo, entonces".

Sólo con abrir la puerta, los sentidos de Pearl se vieron saturados por el café. Aquel olor estaba por todas partes. No entendía cómo no recibía quejas de sus vecinos. Mientras pensaba esto, siguió al Sr. Armando hacia el salón, donde esperó mientras éste se preparaba, cómo no, un café. Al poco rato éste volvió a aparecer, junto a una taza blanca similar a la que siempre llevaba consigo durante los juicios. Tras dar un sorbo, el hombre se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

"Y bien, ¿para qué me necesita una pequeña dama como usted, Señorita Fey?" preguntó. "He venido en nombre de Mia, la mística", respondió la pequeña. Por un momento, Diego casi se ahoga con su propia bebida. No por culpa de esta "mística" coletilla que añadía a los nombres de todas las Feys, sino por oírle mencionar a Mia. ¿Acaso…?

"¿De qué está hablando, Sta. Fey?" intentó mantener la compostura. "¿Tiene algún recado de ella?" continuó. Se negaba a imaginar qué pasaba si se cumplían sus predicciones. ¿ O acaso Pearl pretendía…?

"No, lo siento" respondió ella. Ya estaba otra vez dándole al pulgar. "Pero…ayer me puse en contacto con ella, y me pidió que viniera a verlo a usted, Sr. Armando. Ella quiere… hablar con usted" añadió, expectante por su reacción.

Diego apretó la taza entre sus manos. Estaba más nervioso que nunca. "Está bien, adelante. Necesitas que me vaya o..—"

Allí estaba ella.

'_Cause you're my, you're my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away..._

No había dicho una palabra, pero era _ella. _En silencio, deslizó sus manos hacia la nuca de Diego, y con facilidad abrió el cierre del visor que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Tras quitárselo con cuidado y separarlo a un lado, le acarició la mejilla con ternura. "Diego…No deberías llorar en un día como hoy".

Cubrió la mano de Mia con la suya. Técnicamente no era su cuerpo, pero aquella era _su _mano. Técnicamente _ella no existía, _pero aquella que estaba a su lado era la única persona del mundo que había conseguido hacerlo llorar alguna vez. Alzó la vista para intentar verla, y maldijo sus inútiles ojos una vez más. En un impulso, atrajo su cuerpo contra el de él, sosteniéndola en un abrazo que no tenía intención de romper por nada en el mundo.

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't throw that away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_**STAY**_

Mia no fue capaz de hacer nada salvo devolverle el abrazo. Ella también quería llorar. No había hecho lo suficiente para expulsar a aquella diablesa de sus vidas, y aquellos eran los resultados.

"Yo...lo siento…" murmuró. Desenterró su cara del hombro de Diego, y continuó- "Siento…todo esto…" – fue incapaz de reprimir sus lágrimas. "No puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que pasó. Yo también cometí mis propios errores; y soy yo quien debe pagar por ellos. No toda la culpa es tuya, Diego." Mia se separó un poco del abrazo y sujetó la cara de Diego entre sus manos. "Además…Recuerda que…_Un abogado no puede llorar hasta que todo haya acabado…"_

_**Push me as you will**_

_**Use my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be OK**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

Mia sonrió. Él no podía saberlo con certeza, pero estaba seguro de que así era. Su gatita siempre sonreía cuando lograba superarlo en algo. Diego cerró los ojos e, inclinándose hacia ella, inició el primer beso de ambos en mucho tiempo.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Diego."_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__._


End file.
